Refrigeration appliances such as commercial, residential and/or industrial ice makers, refrigerators, and/or freezers are well known in the art. Typically these refrigeration appliances have simplistic interfaces and are not highly controllable. However, while refrigeration appliances such as commercial, residential and/or industrial ice makers, refrigerators, and/or freezers are not typically viewed as such, refrigeration appliances are food processing devices that should be maintained in order to keep them in proper and sanitary operating condition.
A richer user experience would be helpful to operators of refrigeration appliances in maintaining and controlling the parameters of operation of refrigeration appliances. However, the refrigeration appliance market is a commercially competitive market and the addition of interfaces like keyboards and large displays would increase the price of refrigeration appliances, such as commercial, residential and/or industrial ice makers, refrigerators, and/or freezers, to an uncompetitive level. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for systems, methods and apparatuses for interacting with and/or controlling refrigeration appliances while not dramatically increasing the cost of individual refrigeration appliances.